Rain
by Mushroom-ness
Summary: They're like this corny love story on TV: drinks in the dark, dances under streetlights, kisses in the rain. [50 sentences. Will x Alana. willana.]


**1. Kiss**

It's sudden and fierce and for a second they regret it, but only for a second.

**2. Forgiveness**

He doesn't forgive himself for anything nor will he ever forget, but when he's with her, he feels almost sane.

**3. Soft**

She's warm and vulnerable and soft under his touch, and that scares him, because he might break her.

**4. Are you there?**

She'll never get used to the silence in his home, the questioning looks of his dogs, the feeling of having to choke down the words "are you there?" whenever she drops by to keep house in his absence.

**5. Loneliness**

She's a curious person, and so she asks: "Yeah, you have your dogs, but how do you handle the loneliness?"

**6. Working**

Alana keeps telling him to quit, Will keeps telling her that people will _die_ if he does.

**7. Dancing**

He's awkward on a normal day, so she's pleasantly surprised when he crosses the dance floor and whispers "I said I _don't_ dance, never said I _can't_."

**8. Abandoned**

She later figures out why he keeps on taking in strays: he doesn't want anyone else to feel the way he does.

**9. A misunderstanding**

"Hannibal and I are just colleagues, _friends_, he meant _nothing_ by that 'why didn't we have an affair?' quip over dinner."

**10. Vacation**

The man at the beach tries not to stare at them or count the dogs.

**11. Hug**

Beverly doesn't bother to hide her smile when Alana hugs Will at a crime scene, and she doesn't bother to hold back her hand either as she asks Zeller and Price for her rightfully earned fifty dollars.

**12. Smile**

He doesn't smile very often, but when he does, it's bright and innocent and usually for her.

**13. Tears**

It's sick, but he's jealous of the fact that Dr. Lecter has seen her cry and has offered her comfort while he hasn't.

**14. Rain**

They're like this corny love story on TV: drinks in the dark, dances under streetlights, kisses in the rain.

**15. Sunshine**

Will makes it a rule to stay indoors and keep to himself, avoid the sunshine, avoid socializing (Alana's the exception to that rule).

**16. Winter**

There's just something about walking through the snow or being around her that makes him feel _clean_ and not bloodstained.

**17. Innocence**

"I feel like I've dragged you into my world, like I've taken you're innocence away."

**18. So far away**

There are those moments in the dim hours of the morning, when they just lie on the bed because she's afraid to speak, because his eyes let her know that he's not quite there.

**19. Silence**

And there is nothing but silence in the room, when he walks in wearing a suit, faking a British accent because of a bet he wanted Bev to win (Alana swears that everyone can hear her heart beating).

**20. Stars**

When she asks him about the stars: "They're balls of flame, meant to be beautiful, but already dead."

**21. In the moonlight**

It's silly, stupid, and just plain childish: them chasing each other in the streets at night, just for fun.

**22. Tickle**

"Hey Alana," Bev said, feigning nonchalance. "Did you know that Will's ticklish?"

**23. Sweet dreams**

He ruins everything by trying to wake himself up.

**24. Blue**

"I've never noticed your eyes before."

**25. Honorable**

"He's like a freaking _dog_, so nice and loyal and _goddamn_ _him_, it makes my teeth hurt."

**26. Walls**

She's the Abigail to his Hannibal, climbing over walls, just to see him.

**27. Happiness**

"Like love, it flies on the wings of Icarus."

**28. Sensual**

The first time was drunk and fumble-y and may or may not have been on a desk, she remembers nothing except for the sensation, lots and lots of sensation.

**29. Food**

Never again will the two of them cook in the same kitchen.

**30. Over the rainbow**

"Oh God, I hate this song, why the Hell does it calm Winston down?"

**31. Take your time**

He will never understand why women take forever to get ready for a night out.

**32. Sugar and spice**

After a particularly bad case, she wraps her arms around him and he notices that she smells like cinnamon.

**33. Holiday**

"Why does there have to be an occasion for cake, chocolate, and flower giving?"

**34. Beginner's luck**

He just gawks at her when she shoots the target in the heart during her first try.

**35. Forgotten**

No one deserves to be forgotten, not him, not her, not anyone or any dog.

**36. Misery loves company**

Before they were a thing, they were just friends who saw each other on dark nights under dark bed sheets.

**37. Comfort**

Bev never misses a beat, "So your relationship started with comfort sex?"

**38. Candy**

She had an M&M supply in the fridge, just in case he got mad.

**39. Present**

He runs out of the house at the last minute to buy a six-pack of beer and a horror DVD.

**40. Hold my hand**

Until she figures out how to calm him down during a nightmare, this has to be enough.

**41. Spiritual**

It's weird, he feels like he's _supposed_ to meet her.

**42. Starving**

He appreciates how whenever he comes home late, she's always in the kitchen cooking something.

**43. Joy**

"I never knew what the word truly meant, until I met you."

**44. Heaven**

He isn't a religious man, but he has a concept of heaven.

**45. 31 flavors**

"Great timing, you need to be drunk and Hannibal has just developed thirty-one different varieties of beer for me, let's test them out."

**46. Silk**

She slides into bed in a whisper of silk, he is _very_ appreciative.

**47. Keeping a secret**

He knows more about her than he lets on.

**48. Open doors**

They knew they should have checked if the door was locked.

**49. Lace**

"This is a onetime thing, got it?"

**50. Forever and a day**

He'll need more than that, if he's going to spend his life with her.


End file.
